The longest journey:I need cats
by ILuvHawkfrost
Summary: I need cats, please. I will choose eight cats and prophecy. summery inside
1. I need cats

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**This is my first story and when it comes out as a story I hhope you will all like it.**

Summery:The clans had to leave their home before because fo twolegs but this time its worse, foxes and badgers have formed an alliance with each other and they're determined to drive them out of the lake. The clans are living at the island and loosing hope but when 8 young cats get a prophecy and set out on a secret journey…will these cats get back in time?

I've seen a lot of people do this so I'm going to try it.

Thunderclan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

5

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

5

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

5

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

5

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	2. first upload

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**Ivyfrost you never said you were going to make it into a story and I came up with the idea of having the jouney so **

**it was mine to take after all.**

**Oh and I might change your cats a little if they are going on the journey.**

Do you like this prophecy : 12 shall travel to the land of the west were the clan's new home awaits.

If you don't plz send me one that you do like.

Allaingces

Thunderclan

Leader:

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

5

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3

4

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

3.

4

5

Queens

1-.

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

3

4

5

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2

3

4

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	3. second upload

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors**

Allaingces

Thunderclan

Leader:

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3

4

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader

Deputy:

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

3.

4

5

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2

3

4

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Littlepaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Littlepaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2

3

4

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	4. third upload

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**No more apprentices for Thundeclan please!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar-(former loner named fox) black tom with nick in ear and stunning blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes._Apprentice:Streampaw_

Medicine cat:

Warriors

1 Goldenfeather-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy coat. _Apprentice- oceanpaw_

2 Blacknight-black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice:Heatherpaw_

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6 Silverpaw-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers.

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3

4

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6

7

8

Elders

1 Krestalclaw-very dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader

Deputy: Emberleaf-light, dusty brown she-cat with black and oranges splashes on her flanks, white paws with a single orange one (right front), black tipped tail, a darker brown spot on her left eye, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Medecine cat:

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3 Breezewhisker-dark brown tom with jade green eyes.

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

3 Thornpaw-Silver tom with thick black stripes on his back and smaller thinner stripes on his legs, his legs are a lighter silver then his back, he has amber eyes

4 Dustypaw-dusty brown she-catwith drak jade green eyes.

*5 Whiskerpaw-dark brown tom with icy blue eyes.

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2 Dovewing-Light gray with white patches on sides and bright blue eyes. Mother of Peachkit, Daisykit, and Starlingkit.

3

4

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5 Peachkit-small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6 Daisykit-white she-cat with amber eyes with blue fecks.

7 Starlingkit-Black tom with almost black eyes.

8

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2 Swiftshadow-gray tom with black legs and amber eyes.

3 Sedgewhisker-Large dark brown tappy tom with amber eyes His under belly is darker then his pelt. He has a few scars on his muzzle.

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Lightpaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3 Beetlesplash- jet black Tom cat with green eyes. A scar across one eye so he can only see out of his left eye. _Apprentice:Hillpaw_

4 Spalshface- A brown Tom with a splash of white on his face and muzzle, Blue eyes. _Apprentice:Blossompaw_

5 Larksong: snow-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes.

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Lightpaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2 Lauraleaves- A red-brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit

3

4

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4 Bouncekit-brown tom with splashes of white and green eyes.

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	5. fourth update

**gishedDisclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**No more apprentices for Thundeclan please or Shadowclan! And no more prophecies.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar-(former loner named fox) black tom with nick in ear and stunning blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes._Apprentice:Streampaw_

Medicine cat: Sparkfoot-silver she-cat with one yellow golden foot and amber eyes. Lavendereyes-gray tabby she-cat with unusulal violet/lavender colored eyes.

Warriors

1 Goldenfeather-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy coat. _Apprentice- oceanpaw_

2 Blacknight-black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice:Heatherpaw_

3 Flightwing- light brown tabby tom with grey stripes, white muzzle and two white paws. Has light brown eyes._apprentice:Flarepaw._

4 Iceheart-Silver tom with emerald green eyes. _Apprentice:Silverpaw._

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6 Silverpaw-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers.

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3 Eveshadow-Black she-cat with a slight purple tint to her pelt with sky blue eyes. Mother of Dewkit, Frostkit and Dustkit.

4

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6 Dewkit-White she-cat with black paws and turquoise eyes

7 Frostkit-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes that have light flecks of green

8 Dustkit-Black tom with unusual orange eyes and a dusty grey patch on his back

Elders

1 Krestalclaw-very dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader : Silentstar-Silentstar-russet colored tabby tom with dark grey front paws, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Emberleaf-light, dusty brown she-cat with black and oranges splashes on her flanks, white paws with a single orange one (right front), black tipped tail, a darker brown spot on her left eye, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Medecine cat:Bluefrost-beautiful blue-gray and silver tabby she-cat with emerald-greeneyes; has one long scar on her left hind leg

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3 Breezewhisker-dark brown she-cat with jade green eyes.

_Apprentice: Dustypaw_

4 Aburndawn- beautiful aburn-red tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with gorgeous blue eyes with emerald flecks _Apprentice:whiskerpaw._

5 Lightingstorm- handsome golden-brown tabby tom with zig-zagged almost-white ginger stripes and lightning green eyes _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

6 Flamewing- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes and emerald green eyes. She has a deep nick in her left ear.

7 Crimnsonfire- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat whos pelt turns crimson-red under moonlight and her sapphire-blue eyes with crimson-amber flecks

8 Badgerfang- scared dark brown tom with golden brown splotches and vivid green eyes

9 Darkfrost- dark tabby tom with orange eyes

10 Snowstream- snow-white she cat with ocean-blue eyes . (not deaf srry)

11 Wolfsnarl-almost black tom with green eyes.

12 Marshstep-brown grey tom with dark blue eyes

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

*3 Thornpaw-Silver tom with thick black stripes on his back and smaller thinner stripes on his legs, his legs are a lighter silver then his back, he has amber eyes

4 Dustypaw-dusty brown she-catwith drak jade green eyes.

5 Whiskerpaw-dark brown tom with warm blue eyes.

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2 Dovewing-Light gray with white patches on sides and bright blue eyes. Mother of Peachkit, Daisykit, and Starlingkit.

3 Freeheart- Pretty white and silver tabby with light green eyes. Expecting Silentstar's kits.

4 Linxtail- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of of flintkit and Coalkit.

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5 Peachkit-small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6 Daisykit-white she-cat with amber eyes with blue fecks.

7 Starlingkit-Black tom with almost black eyes.

8 flintkit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

9 Coalkit- really really dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2 Swiftshadow-gray tom with black legs and amber eyes._Apprentice:Sunpaw_

3 Sedgewhisker-Large dark brown tappy tom with amber eyes His under belly is darker then his pelt. He has a few scars on his muzzle. _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

4 Sparrowpelt- Cream colored she-cat with darker brown flecks. Has amber eyes. _Apprentice:Rockpaw_

5 Mistycstorm- black tabby tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes. Has a nic on his right ear, and a scar above his left eye. _Apprentice: Violetpaw_

6 Quickstrike-white and black tom cat with green eyes.

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6

Queens

1

2

3

4

Kits

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice:Rainpaw_

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Lightpaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3 Beetlesplash- jet black Tom cat with green eyes. A scar across one eye so he can only see out of his left eye. _Apprentice:Hillpaw_

4 Spalshface- A brown Tom with a splash of white on his face and muzzle, Blue eyes. _Apprentice:Blossompaw_

5 Larksong: snow-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes.

6 Spalshpelt- silvery tom with light brown eyes and a ring around his eye

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Lightpaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2 Lauraleaves- A red-brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit

3

4

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4 Bouncekit-brown tom with splashes of white and green eyes.

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	6. fifth upload

**gishedDisclaimer:I don't own warriors**

**No more apprentices for Thundeclan please or Shadowclan! And no more prophecies.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar-(former loner named fox) black tom with nick in ear and stunning blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes._Apprentice:Streampaw_

Medicine cat: Sparkfoot-silver she-cat with one yellow golden foot and amber eyes. Lavendereyes-gray tabby she-cat with unusulal violet/lavender colored eyes.

Warriors

1 Goldenfeather-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy coat. _Apprentice- oceanpaw_

2 Blacknight-black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice:Heatherpaw_

3 Flightwing- light brown tabby tom with grey stripes, white muzzle and two white paws. Has light brown eyes._apprentice:Flarepaw._

4 Iceheart-Silver tom with emerald green eyes. _Apprentice:Silverpaw._

5 Loudheart-Small, long-furred very pale (almost white) golden tabby she-cat with light brown tabby markings and amber eyes.

6Hawkflight-Light brown tabby tom with pale brown chest and belly, dark brown specks and icy blue eyes

7 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes, scar on right hind leg

8 Tigerlily- brown/goldenish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

9 ravenpelt- Black ton with white paws and under belly, blue eyes

10 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes

11 Whitesplotch - black Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank. He has green eyes

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6 Silverpaw-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers.

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3 Eveshadow-Black she-cat with a slight purple tint to her pelt with sky blue eyes. Mother of Dewkit, Frostkit and Dustkit.

4 Weaslesqeak- tawny she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant of Whitesplotch's kit.

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6 Dewkit-White she-cat with black paws and turquoise eyes

7 Frostkit-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes that have light flecks of green

8 Dustkit-Black tom with unusual orange eyes and a dusty grey patch on his back

Elders

1 Krestalclaw-very dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2

3

Shadowclan

Leader : Silentstar-Silentstar-russet colored tabby tom with dark grey front paws, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Emberleaf-light, dusty brown she-cat with black and oranges splashes on her flanks, white paws with a single orange one (right front), black tipped tail, a darker brown spot on her left eye, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Medecine cat:Bluefrost-beautiful blue-gray and silver tabby she-cat with emerald-greeneyes; has one long scar on her left hind leg

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3 Breezewhisker-dark brown she-cat with jade green eyes.

_Apprentice: Dustypaw_

4 Aburndawn- beautiful aburn-red tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with gorgeous blue eyes with emerald flecks _Apprentice:whiskerpaw._

5 Lightingstorm- handsome golden-brown tabby tom with zig-zagged almost-white ginger stripes and lightning green eyes _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

6 Flamewing- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes and emerald green eyes. She has a deep nick in her left ear.

7 Crimnsonfire- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat whos pelt turns crimson-red under moonlight and her sapphire-blue eyes with crimson-amber flecks

8 Badgerfang- scared dark brown tom with golden brown splotches and vivid green eyes

9 Darkfrost- dark tabby tom with orange eyes

10 Snowstream- snow-white she cat with ocean-blue eyes . (not deaf srry)

11 Wolfsnarl-almost black tom with green eyes.

12 Marshstep-brown grey tom with dark blue eyes

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

*3 Thornpaw-Silver tom with thick black stripes on his back and smaller thinner stripes on his legs, his legs are a lighter silver then his back, he has amber eyes

4 Dustypaw-dusty brown she-catwith drak jade green eyes.

5 Whiskerpaw-dark brown tom with warm blue eyes.

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2 Dovewing-Light gray with white patches on sides and bright blue eyes. Mother of Peachkit, Daisykit, and Starlingkit.

3 Freeheart- Pretty white and silver tabby with light green eyes. Expecting Silentstar's kits.

4 Linxtail- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of of flintkit and Coalkit.

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5 Peachkit-small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6 Daisykit-white she-cat with amber eyes with blue fecks.

7 Starlingkit-Black tom with almost black eyes.

8 flintkit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

9 Coalkit- really really dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders

1

2

3

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2 Swiftshadow-gray tom with black legs and amber eyes._Apprentice:Sunpaw_

3 Sedgewhisker-Large dark brown tappy tom with amber eyes His under belly is darker then his pelt. He has a few scars on his muzzle. _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

4 Sparrowpelt- Cream colored she-cat with darker brown flecks. Has amber eyes. _Apprentice:Rockpaw_

5 Mistycstorm- black tabby tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes. Has a nic on his right ear, and a scar above his left eye. _Apprentice: Violetpaw_

6 Quickstrike-white and black tom cat with green eyes.

7 Whirlwind- Silvery-grey tom with icy blue eyes, Scar on tail and muzzle

8 Hawktalon- A tan furred tom with hazel eyes. _Apprentice- Rosepaw_

9 Torentstrike-gray Windclan warrior with yellow eyes.

10 Hurricaneflower- gray she-cat with green eyes.

11 Fallenlight-A tawny tom cat with light green eyes

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6 Rosepaw-light reddish she-cat with brown eyes.

Queens

1 Rosestream-Ginger she-cat with azure eyes and wavy dark ginger lines, mother of Poppykit and Hazelkit

2 Sparrowtail-brown she-cat with white paws, blue eyes. Mother of Runningkit and Brindlekit.

3 Swancloud- snow white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mother of Hawktalon's kits:Snowkit, Eaglekit, Stormkit, Blizardkit.

4 Hailstorm-A cream colored she cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Smokekit; Fallenlight's son.

Kits

1Hazelkit- Cinnamon brown she-cat with green eyes

2 Poppykit- Silver she-cat with a single ginger patch on her back in the shape of a poppy

3 Runningkit- gray tom with whitehorizontical lines, green eyes.

4 Brindlekit-brown tabby, fern green eyes.

5 Snowkit-white she cat with hazel eyes

6 Eaglekit-A tan furred Tom with blue eyes

7 Stormkit-tan furred tom with hazel eyes

8 Blizzardkit-snow white tom with blue eyes

9 Smokekit-gray tom with hazel eyes.

Elders

1

2

3

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Autumrayne-tortoiseshel with bright emerald eyes.

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice:Rainpaw._

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Lightpaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3 Beetlesplash- jet black Tom cat with green eyes. A scar across one eye so he can only see out of his left eye. _Apprentice:Hillpaw_

4 Spalshface- A brown Tom with a splash of white on his face and muzzle, Blue eyes. _Apprentice:Blossompaw_

5 Larksong: snow-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes. _Apprentice:Ashpaw_

6 Spalshpelt- silvery tom with light brown eyes and a ring around his eye

7 wolfnight-Gray she cat with icy blue eyes

8 Cloverdapple- Light brown and white dappled she-cat with bright topaz eyes

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Lightpaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6 Ashpaw-Silver she-cat with white tabby markings,cresnt-shapped scar below her right eye ( looks like this: _ but just imagine it curved) and violet eyes.

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2 Lauraleaves- A red-brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit

3

4

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4 Bouncekit-brown tom with splashes of white and green eyes.

5

6

7

8

Elders

1

2

3

Please send the forms like this

Name:Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes, no scras

Windclan, no mate, no kits, medicine cat apprentice


	7. sixth and final update

**NO MORE CATS!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar-(former loner named fox) black tom with nick in ear and stunning blue eyes.

Deputy: Nightfrost-black tom with icy blue eyes._Apprentice:Streampaw_

Medicine cat: Sparkfoot-silver she-cat with one yellow golden foot and amber eyes. Lavendereyes-gray tabby she-cat with unusulal violet/lavender colored eyes.

Warriors

1 Goldenfeather-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy coat. _Apprentice- oceanpaw_

2 Blacknight-black tom with green eyes. _Apprentice:Heatherpaw_

3 Flightwing- light brown tabby tom with grey stripes, white muzzle and two white paws. Has light brown eyes._apprentice:Flarepaw._

4 Iceheart-Silver tom with emerald green eyes. _Apprentice:Silverpaw._

5 Loudheart-Small, long-furred very pale (almost white) golden tabby she-cat with light brown tabby markings and amber eyes.

6Hawkflight-Light brown tabby tom with pale brown chest and belly, dark brown specks and icy blue eyes. _Apprenntice:Streampaw_

7 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes, scar on right hind leg

8 Tigerlily- brown/goldenish she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

9 ravenpelt- Black ton with white paws and under belly, blue eyes

10 Lilacfern-Silver she-cat with white paws and purple eyes

11 Whitesplotch - black Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank. He has green eyes

12 Jaytail-blusih silver and white speckled she-cat.

13 Hazelpelt- smokey and silver tabby she-cat.

14 Thrushfur- black tom with grey paws.

15 Emberfur-red hse-cat with black markings

Apprentices

1Streampaw-beautifull white she cat with black tabby stripes. white tail tip,ear tip and white paws. Beautiful icy blue eyes

2 Gingerpaw- pretty light brown she-cat with green eyes._medecine cat apprentice._

* 3 Oceanpaw-blue-gray tom with sea green eyes and seafoam white paws.

*4 Heatherpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and she has dark blue, almost violet eyes with lighter flecks in them. She's missing a claw in her front right paw from tearing it and she has short whiskers.

* 5 Flarepaw-beautiful ginger she cat with black paws and white ear tip with dazzling forest green eyes

6 Silverpaw-beautiful, lithe silver she-cat with short fur, delicate white paws, and stunning blue eyes. Since her fur is silver and short she is an excellent runner, and she blends well with snow and water. Silverpaw has a single white ear (left) and short whiskers.

Queens

1Finchsong-A brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Flickerkit and Marshkit.

2 Echofern-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Mother of Nighfrost's kits., Shadowkit, Wolfkit, stormkit.

3 Eveshadow-Black she-cat with a slight purple tint to her pelt with sky blue eyes. Mother of Dewkit, Frostkit and Dustkit.

4 Weaslesqeak- tawny she-cat with blue eyes. Pregnant of Whitesplotch's kit.

Kits

1Flickerkit- bright ginger tom with white flecks, amber eyes,

2Marshkit-Pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes.

3 Shadowkit-a black tom with green eyes

4 Wolfkit-a ginger-brown she-cat with brown paws and sky blue eyes

5 Stormkit-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

6 Dewkit-White she-cat with black paws and turquoise eyes

7 Frostkit-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes that have light flecks of green

8 Dustkit-Black tom with unusual orange eyes and a dusty grey patch on his back

Elders

1 Krestalclaw-very dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

2 Honeydapple-golden dappled she-cat

3 Lionfur-golden tom, amber eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader : Silentstar-Silentstar-russet colored tabby tom with dark grey front paws, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Emberleaf-light, dusty brown she-cat with black and oranges splashes on her flanks, white paws with a single orange one (right front), black tipped tail, a darker brown spot on her left eye, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Medecine cat:Bluefrost-beautiful blue-gray and silver tabby she-cat with emerald-greeneyes; has one long scar on her left hind leg

Warriors

1Dapplecloud- A beautiful black she-cat with gold and white paint splatters across her chest and back and bright blue eyes_. Apprentice:Featherpaw_

2Stormheart-gray tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:Treepaw_

3 Breezewhisker-dark brown she-cat with jade green eyes.

_Apprentice: Dustypaw_

4 Aburndawn- beautiful aburn-red tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with gorgeous blue eyes with emerald flecks _Apprentice:whiskerpaw._

5 Lightingstorm- handsome golden-brown tabby tom with zig-zagged almost-white ginger stripes and lightning green eyes _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

6 Flamewing- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes and emerald green eyes. She has a deep nick in her left ear.

7 Crimnsonfire- beautiful ginger and white tabby she-cat whos pelt turns crimson-red under moonlight and her sapphire-blue eyes with crimson-amber flecks

8 Badgerfang- scared dark brown tom with golden brown splotches and vivid green eyes

9 Darkfrost- dark tabby tom with orange eyes

10 Snowstream- snow-white she cat with ocean-blue eyes . (not deaf srry)

11 Wolfsnarl-almost black tom with green eyes.

12 Marshstep-brown grey tom with dark blue eyes

13 Smokeface- light gray om with darker fur around his face.

14 Fernstorm- silver she-cat

15 Caolpelt- black tom with green eyes and gray specks.

Apprentices

*1Featherpaw-Black she-cat with silver paws and dark gray chest and stomach dark, frosty blue eyes

*2 Treepaw- bark tree brown she-cat with lighter stripes and leaf green eyes.

*3 Thornpaw-Silver tom with thick black stripes on his back and smaller thinner stripes on his legs, his legs are a lighter silver then his back, he has amber eyes

4 Dustypaw-dusty brown she-catwith drak jade green eyes.

5 Whiskerpaw-dark brown tom with warm blue eyes.

Queens

1-Blossomcloud-redfurred she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cherrykit, Flamekit, Stonekit and Emberkit.

2 Dovewing-Light gray with white patches on sides and bright blue eyes. Mother of Peachkit, Daisykit, and Starlingkit.

3 Freeheart- Pretty white and silver tabby with light green eyes. Expecting Silentstar's kits.

4 Linxtail- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of of flintkit and Coalkit.

Kits

1Cherrykit-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

2 Flamekit-red tom with yellow eyeys.

3 Stonekit-gray tom with blue eyes.

4Amberkit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5 Peachkit-small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

6 Daisykit-white she-cat with amber eyes with blue fecks.

7 Starlingkit-Black tom with almost black eyes.

8 flintkit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

9 Coalkit- really really dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders

1 Yarrowfang(old medicine cat)-yellowins she-cat with green eyes.

2 Hollypelt-black she-cat, blue eyes.

3 Cedarheart-dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Windclan

Leader:Timberstar- dark brown tom with a single ginger paw and a black striped tail, grey eyes

Deputy: Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes, a long scar that stretches across both shoulders

Medecine cat:Moonpaw(other medicine cat died)

Warriors

1 Wildpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes, a deep nick in her right ear_Apprentice: Windpaw_

2 Swiftshadow-gray tom with black legs and amber eyes._Apprentice:Sunpaw_

3 Sedgewhisker-Large dark brown tappy tom with amber eyes His under belly is darker then his pelt. He has a few scars on his muzzle. _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

4 Sparrowpelt- Cream colored she-cat with darker brown flecks. Has amber eyes. _Apprentice:Rockpaw_

5 Mistycstorm- black tabby tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes. Has a nic on his right ear, and a scar above his left eye. _Apprentice: Violetpaw_

6 Quickstrike-white and black tom cat with green eyes.

7 Whirlwind- Silvery-grey tom with icy blue eyes, Scar on tail and muzzle

8 Hawktalon- A tan furred tom with hazel eyes. _Apprentice- Rosepaw_

9 Torentstrike-gray Windclan warrior with yellow eyes.

10 Hurricaneflower- gray she-cat with green eyes.

11 Fallenlight-A tawny tom cat with light green eyes

12 Snowjay-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

13 tom.

14 Falconheart- gold tom with brown tabby markings.

15 Cloudstep-small white tom with black spots.

Apprentices

*1Windpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and a red tail. Also has a cross between blue and green eyes. Right ear is chipped

*2 Sunpaw-golden yellow tom, with amber eyes.

3 Nightpaw- black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, a short nick in her ear

*4 Rockpaw-boulder gray tom, with lighter paws and eyes.

5 Violetpaw- sandy tan she-cat with hazel eyes.

6 Rosepaw-light reddish she-cat with brown eyes.

Queens

1 Rosestream-Ginger she-cat with azure eyes and wavy dark ginger lines, mother of Poppykit and Hazelkit

2 Sparrowtail-brown she-cat with white paws, blue eyes. Mother of Runningkit and Brindlekit.

3 Swancloud- snow white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mother of Hawktalon's kits:Snowkit, Eaglekit, Stormkit, Blizardkit.

4 Hailstorm-A cream colored she cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Smokekit; Fallenlight's son.

Kits

1Hazelkit- Cinnamon brown she-cat with green eyes

2 Poppykit- Silver she-cat with a single ginger patch on her back in the shape of a poppy

3 Runningkit- gray tom with whitehorizontical lines, green eyes.

4 Brindlekit-brown tabby, fern green eyes.

5 Snowkit-white she cat with hazel eyes

6 Eaglekit-A tan furred Tom with blue eyes

7 Stormkit-tan furred tom with hazel eyes

8 Blizzardkit-snow white tom with blue eyes

9 Smokekit-gray tom with hazel eyes.

Elders

1 Thislestripe- golden tom with black dots.

2 Smokewhisker- Light gray tom with a white paw,black whiskers,and green eyes

3 Sedgefur-pale tabyy she-cat.

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Autumrayne-tortoiseshel with bright emerald eyes.

Medecine cat:Juniperberry-sandy tan she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice:Rainpaw._

Warriors

1 Solarfur-black tom with golden spots and neon green eyes._ Apprentice:Lightpaw_

2 Lunarlight- silvery brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

3 Beetlesplash- jet black Tom cat with green eyes. A scar across one eye so he can only see out of his left eye. _Apprentice:Hillpaw_

4 Spalshface- A brown Tom with a splash of white on his face and muzzle, Blue eyes. _Apprentice:Blossompaw_

5 Larksong: snow-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes. _Apprentice:Ashpaw_

6 Spalshpelt- silvery tom with light brown eyes and a ring around his eye

7 wolfnight-Gray she cat with icy blue eyes

8 Cloverdapple- Light brown and white dappled she-cat with bright topaz eyes

9 Larkpool-bluish gray shecat with purple eyes

10 Snowing-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

11 Graypelt- gray tabby tom with black underbelly

12 Brighteyes-gold and grey dappled she-cat

13 Runningfur-small white tabby tom

14 Weasletail- dark brown tom.

15 Dawnfur- white and light brown dappled shecat

Apprentices

*1 Hillpaw- dirt brown tom with pale yellow specks and grass green eyes,

*2 Blossompaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

* 3 Lightpaw-golden she-cat with pale blue eyes.

4 Ravenpaw-black she-cat purple eyes.

5 Rainpaw-silver she-cat with long fur and green blue eyes.

6 Ashpaw-Silver she-cat with white tabby markings,cresnt-shapped scar below her right eye ( looks like this: _ but just imagine it curved) and violet eyes.

Queens

1Lilydale- a palw creamy she cat with white chest and stomach and pale blueish green eyes

2 Lauraleaves- A red-brown she cat with green eyes. Mother of Bouncekit

3 Mistydawn- silky silver she-cat with blue green eyes. Mother of Fogkit, Cloudykit, Dapplekit and Duskkit.

4 Robinheart- red, black and silver she-cat. Mother of Sorrelkit.

Kits

1Shimmerkit-pretty white she-cat with silver paws and dark green eyes

2 Darkkit- small Black she-cat, grey eyes.

3 Thunderkit-GDark ginger tabby with a single black paw with blue eyes

4 Bouncekit-brown tom with splashes of white and green eyes.

5 FOgkit-gray tom with blue eyes.

6 Cloudykit-gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

7 Dappledkit- A pretty gray, white, and black dappled she cat with amber eyes

8 Duskkit-black tom with blue-green eyes.

9 Sorrelkit-dark brown she-cat.

Elders

1 Graytail-gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

2 Fishmouth-black and silver tabby tom, amber eyes.

3 Cloudriver- white she-cat with amber eyes, and horizontal silver stripes.

**Please don't send in more cats, there is four more positions open, but not for the clans.**

**Loner Queen**

**Loner Kit 1**

**Loner kit 2**

**Lonerkit 3**


End file.
